Жатва
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Саммари: что же чувствовал Пит, когда Китнисс вызвалась добровольцем вместо сестры? Автор - HorcruxFinder, переводчик - Fly-Gold. ПитКит


Каждая Жатва ничем не отличалась от предыдущих. После пробуждения я с трудом вспомнил, зачем проснулся. Озарение нахлынуло на меня еще до того, как я встал.

Жатва.

Снова.

Правда что ли прошел целый год после предыдущей церемонии?

Когда я окончательно встал с кровати, я подумал, что каждый год был все хуже и хуже – постоянный стресс и расстройство. Наверное, вы подумаете, что я должен был привыкнуть к этому, ведь я был на церемониях шестнадцать лет. Но, конечно, я не думаю, что кто-то действительно привыкал к этому. Не так просто наблюдать, как забирают любовь твоей жизни, которая уходит от семьи и близких, и знать, что ты никогда не забудешь этот день.

Мой отец – Боже, благослови его! – всегда считал, что ничего не происходит просто так. Так думала и моя мама. Она не скрывала своего беспокойства, которое позже превращалось в плохое настроение. Но все–таки было что-то хорошее, о чем мы всегда были благодарны: Майлз. Ему было девятнадцать, что означало, что он не может учувствовать в Голодных Играх. О нем я не волновался.

Я спустился по лестнице, чтобы помочь отцу, хотя до конца не проснулся. Солнце сегодня сияло, выглядывая из-за горизонта. Люди будут выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы наблюдать за процессом выбора. Как-то я заметил, что родители часто убеждают детей, что бояться Голодных Игр не надо, что ничего страшного не произойдет. Им казалось, что надо больше думать о сытом животе.

Я увидел кучу людей возле прилавка, желающих купить хлеб. Их обслуживал мой отец и Майлз. Быстро надев передник, я вызвался помочь.

- Пит, это хорошо, - сказал отец, только увидев меня. - Я только что послал Майлза разбудить тебя. Видел Сиббу? Нам очень нужна помощь.

Миллс ухмыльнулся мне. Мы оба знали, что Сибба очень редко увидишь в кровати в такой час. Ему было восемнадцать, а это означало, что шансы попасть в Голодные Игры возрастали. Также он вполне мог провести этот день с его подружкой, Элизой.

- Нет, пап, я его не видел, - сказал я.

- Дай ему поспать! – крикнула мама из другой комнаты. - Сегодня большой день! – Сибба всегда был ее любимчиком.

Папа закатил глаза и поспешил к покупателю, пока я разбирался с другими.

Прошли минуты, и толпа в пекарне постепенно уменьшалась. Я заметил Сиббу возле двери, и он, благодарно покачав головой, пошел в комнату. Может быть, он вообще не спал этой ночью.

И когда я подумал, что день окончательно испортился, открылась входная дверь.

- Гейл! – охотно поздоровался мой отец. У него всегда находилось нежное словечко для него – почему? – я и сам не знал. Может быть потому, что он всегда отлично дружил с Эвердинами. Мой отец всегда говорил, что очень любил мать Китнисс…

- Добрый день, мистер Милларк, - сказал Гейл, улыбнувшись моему отцу. Он мне никогда не нравился. Но это не его вина. Все дело в том, что он дружит с Китнисс, а я – нет. То, как она улыбается ему, как они общаются в школе – я хотел быть на его месте, но не мог.

Может быть, все дело в том, что Гейл жизнерадостный, в отличие от меня, всегда искреннего. Никто не может быть полноценно счастливым в День Жатвы. Он просто хотел поторговаться.

- Хочешь поторговаться, я прав? – спросил отец.

- Да. Я принес белку. Все, что ты мне дашь, будет отлично, - мой отец взял белку и осмотрел ее. Даже отсюда я хотел сказать ему, что она не так уж и ценна. Обычно белки Гейла довольно чистые, а эта – нет.

- Знаю, это не самая лучшая, - объяснил Гейл, смотря на меня, а не на отца. Я всегда забывал скрывать эмоции, когда парень находился поблизости, поэтому я использовал это для переговоров с ним. Один взгляд на мое лицо помогал ему понять, что он должен объяснить. Это работало.

- Но Китнисс сегодня не стреляла, она даже со мной в лес не ходила. И я решил продать белку и удивить хлебом.

Как только Гейл упомянул Китнисс, лицо моего отца просветлело. Я отвернулся от лица отца, чтобы скрыть свое разочарование. Что было у Гейла, чего не было у меня? Конечно, он старше, но у меня больше возможностей, чем у него. У него судьба предназначена для того, чтобы умереть в шахтах - разве этого хочет Китнисс?

- Китнисс! Как она? Она была здесь на предыдущей недели – впрочем, ты же был с ней! – и она плохо выглядела, и про себя я спросил «почему?». С ее семьей точно все хорошо?

- Да, они хорошо держаться. Наверно, Кисскис просто расстроена из-за Жатвы. Но у них есть много еды, чтобы прокормиться, знаете ли, - замечание Гейла было замечено моим отцом, но, вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, он рассмеялся.

- Знаешь, не так часто сюда приходят два человека, готовые сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы продать то, что они принесли. Китнисс, должно быть, очень важна для тебя, если ты готов с ней поделиться.

Я повернулся к Гейлу, чтобы увидеть его реакцию и моя ревность только усилилась, когда я заметил покрасневшие щеки парня. Если между ними ничего нет, так почему же он так реагирует?

- Я просто рад, сэр, что это она готова делиться со мной. Эта белка тому подтверждение – у меня не получается стрелять также хорошо, как у нее, - все в Дистрикте-12 знали, что охота была нелегальной. Но вместе с этим все были в курсе, что Гейл и Китнисс охотились. Но никого это не заботило – эта пара постоянно снабжала нас мясом. Конечно, они были не единственными, но они были единственными, кто думал о нас. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как они стали достаточно взрослыми для этого и начали получать специальные карточки.

- Что думаешь, если я дам тебе целую буханку? – любезно спросил мой отец. Я схватил две, услышав предложение отца.

- Эм, папа? – спросил Майлз. Я и забыл, что мы не одни.

- Все в порядке, парни. Я приготовил сегодня достаточно хлеба, - мы с братом ничего не сказали, когда Гейл искренне поблагодарил отца. Я бы не удивился, если узнал, что эти две буханки предназначены для нашего обеда.

- И удачного дня, Гейл, - кивнул он парню, когда тот уже стоял возле двери, но его голос не был больше веселым.

- Спасибо, - ответил парень, - тебе тоже, - это уже предназначалось мне. Я признательно кивнул. И Гейл ушел, больше ничего не сказав.

- Хороший этот парень, - пробормотал мой отец и исчез в комнате.

- Знаешь, нам обошлось это дешевле, если бы отец поженился на маме Китнисс, - высказался я. Майлз засмеялся.

- Да, но тогда Китнисс бы не было, верно? – ответил он, подняв бровь.

- Заткнись, - застонал я. Майлза всегда смешила моя «страсть» к Китнисс. Но он догадывался о том, что моя страсть переросла в нечто большее. Это стало навязчивой идеей. Он засмеялся, когда я поднялся по лестнице.

Я влюблен в девочку, с которой даже не мог нормально поговорить. Настолько стыдным это было? Это не учитывая того, что она была из Шлака, да и моя мама просто убила бы меня на месте, узнав об этом. Но мой отец считает, что это просто судьба.

Может быть, так и есть.

Мой отец не смог добиться ее матери, но может у меня получиться? Это имеет смысл, не так ли? Скорее всего нет…

Часы прошли – быстро или медленно? – я не знал. Время не имеет значения. Но так всегда было в День Жатвы. Сиба пришел в полдень, чтобы пожелать мне удачи и тут же ушел.

Я не расстроюсь, если достанут мое имя. Конечно, я не хочу, чтобы достали, но с другой стороны, будет ужасно, если выберут Китнисс.

Даже если я не скажу ей ни слова.

Когда я почувствовал, что скоро часы покажут два часа, я встал с кровати и попытался привести себя в порядок. Мой отец с матерью пришли ко мне через двенадцать минут и кивнули в сторону площади. После чего мы с Майлзом и Сиббой вместе пошли на церемонию.

- Хватит кукситься, - скомандовал Майлз, по-прежнему держа меня за локоть, когда мы шли к площади.

- Ты защищен больше, чем остальные. Я думал об этом. Если кого-нибудь из нашей семьи и выберут - будет Сибба.

- Ну, спасибо, - пробормотал Сибба. Я заметил, стоило мне на него посмотреть, что его лицо бледнее обычного. Элиза такого же возраста, как и Майлз - ей не грозит быть выбранной. Я знал, что он волнуется о себе. Ну, и может быть, немного обо мне, но я не мог на него рассчитывать.

И я не обвинял его. Я волновался более о своей заднице.

- Ты будешь в порядке, - заверял Майлз, его голос повысился на несколько октав. Мы с Сиббой весело на него посмотрели. Майлз больше не может учувствовать в жатве как возможный трибут, но он все еще желает нам с Сиббой удачи.

Перед нами стояло шестнадцать человек, загораживающих мне сцену. Все мы были в плохом настроении для разговора. Быстро осмотрев толпу, я не заметил Китнисс. Пробиваясь с братом через толпу, я вычислил еще восемнадцать. Нашел Гейла. Но Китнисс с ним не стояла. Ненавижу, когда они вместе.

Это заняло несколько минут, но я, наконец-то, нашел девушку в этой огромной толпе. Она крепко держала сестренку за руку, чтобы не потерять ее в этой толпе. Наконец, ей это удается, и она проходит сквозь толпу к группе из Шлака. Она ничего не сказала, просто встала рядом. Я посмотрел на Гейла, который смотрел на Китнисс и почувствовал ревность. Но девушка не заметила его взгляд.

Толпа молчала, наблюдая, как мэр Андерсон и представитель Дистрикта-12, Эффи Бряк, поставили свои стулья на сцену. Но одно было еще пусто - Хеймитч еще не сел. Он был победитель прошлых Игр из дистрикта двенадцать. Когда часы показали два, его еще не было. Возможно, он вчера просто напился.

Мэр рассказал историю Панема и правила Голодных Игр, но я его не слушал. Я слышал все это тысячу раз. Вместо этого, я наткнулся взглядом на большой шар посреди сцены, в них были вложены специальные карточки. Мое имя было написано пять раз. Имя Сиббы – семь.

Как только пьяный Хеймитч взобрался на сцену, я снова туда посмотрел. Большинство из нас рассмеялось, глядя, как Хеймитч пытается лапать Бряк, но остальные сидели тихо. Как бы Капитолий не хотел, мы не можем праздновать и веселиться в такой день.

Эффи Бряк, по-прежнему шокированная лапаньем пьяного Хеймитча, взошла на сцену _(прим. переводчика - использовано предложение перевода издательства, выпускавшего ГИ)._

- Удачных Голодных Игр! - поприветствовала она, раскрывая свои руки, словно ожидая эффектных оваций. Мы спокойно стояли.

- Вполне вероятно, что участники будут следующими победителями!

Мои глаза нашли Китнисс в толпе, но я знал, что не мог помочь ей пережить эту Жатву. Ей только шестнадцать - ее имя должно быть записано на листочках всего пять раз. Но я знал, что это не так. Однажды, в пекарне, я услышал разговор Китнисс и Гейла. Ее имя написано на двадцати листках!

Двадцати!

Как это вообще возможно, что ее до сих пор не выбрали? Честно, я не так волнуюсь за нее, как за себя. Двадцать раз... Я был бы не в состоянии жить, постоянно находясь под стрессом.

- Леди первые! - услышал я голос Бряк. Я задержал дыхание, когда ведущая подошла к шару и вытащила бумажку. Когда она прошлась по сцене, я надеялся, что Бог услышит мои молитвы.

Пожалуйста, не выбирайте Китнисс...

- Примроуз Эвердин! - сказала Эффи Бряк. Я выдохнул - это не Китнисс.

И затем я осознал, какое имя они назвали.

Один взгляд на нее сказал мне то, что мне нужно было знать. Нет, назвали не ее, но, похоже у Бога было чувство юмора.

Лицо Китнисс побледнело, и она стояла в оцепенение. Мы одновременно нашли глазами ее сестру в этой толпе. Без предупреждения, девушка пошла к сцене.

- Прим! - плакала она. Мое сердце болело, потому что ей было плохо. Толпа тоже была недовольна тем, что выбрали двенадцатилетнюю девочку.

- Прим! - люди пропускали Китнисс вперед.

Когда Китнисс встретила Прим на другой стороне сцены, я ожидал от нее, что она обнимет Прим. Но она этого не сделала. Закрыв Прим своей спиной, Китнисс в нескольких прыжках одолела расстояние к сцене.

- Я доброволец! Я доброволец в качестве трибута! - плакала она. Мое сердце разбилось. Любовь моей жизни только что согласилась на добровольную смерть. Я не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме ее лица. Я мог сказать, что она напугана - это я видел в ее глаза. И также я знал, что влюбился в девушку, которую отдаст себя, лишь бы спасти сестру от смерти.

Я никогда бы так не поступил. Не для Сиббы. Тем более не для Майлза. Но, эй, они же старше меня. Могли бы они также как и Китнисс, вызваться добровольцем? На это уйдет и тысячу лет, чтобы они согласились.

Я снова вернулся в реальность, стоило мне услышать крик Прим. Быстро оглянувшись на сестер, заметил, что Прим крепко держала подол платья Китнисс. Гейл, быстро пробравшись к ним, обнял кричащего ребенка. А затем сказал несколько слов Китнисс и помог ей взобраться на сцену.

Как он смог ее отпустить? Я бы этого не сделал! Они бы убили меня, ведь я бы крепко держал ее! Я чуть-чуть подошел к сцене. Я не знал, зачем это делаю. Кто-то похлопал меня по спине и, обернувшись, увидел Сиббу. Он кивал мне.

Боже, наверное, меня действительно легко "прочитать", если даже Сибба знает, что я люблю ее. Он такой прямолинейный.

Я слышал, как Китнисс представилась. Она хорошо держалась.

- Держу пари, что это была твоя сестра. Не хочешь, чтобы она украла твою славу, не так ли? - засмеялась Эффи Бряк. Никогда раньше я не желал так сильно свернуть шею.

- Все, давайте! Давайте похлопаем нашему новому трибуту!

Никто не зааплодировал.

А затем толпа, как волны океана, начала выражать Китнисс уважение. Этот жест в Дистрикте-12 выражается всей толпой. Не задавая вопросов, я приложил средние пальцы моей левой руки к губам. Это было неправильно. Я использовал подобный жест только на похоронах, и я не был готов говорить "пока" Кинтисс.

Хейтмич выбрал подходящий момент для того, чтобы все обратили на него внимания, чему я рад, потому что видел по глазам Китнисс, что она не хотела, чтобы люди уставились на нее. Но меня это не заботило - я уставился на девушку.

Может мне пойти встретиться с ней после Жатвы? Чтобы сказать "прощай"? Наверное, она подумает, что я ненормальный. Но если честно, меня это не волновало.

Я оторвался от Китнисс, чтобы переключиться на Хеймитча: он упал со сцены. И хотя знал, что это совсем не смешно, все же не смог сдержать нервный смех.

- Пришло время выбрать тибут мужского пола! - услышал я Эффи. Я больше не волновался об этом. Ничего не могло быть хуже, чем уже произошло. Моя жизнь закончилась. Эффи медленно вернулась на середину сцены. Я молился Богу, чтобы не выбрали Сиббу.

- Пит Милларк.

Прежде чем осознать, что выбрали мое имя, я оглянулся на сцену, чтобы посмотреть, кто же взберется туда. Пит Милларк? Я? Дерьмо! Бог, что, действительно ненавидит меня настолько, чтобы выбрали мое имя?

Сибба ослабил хватку и я повернулся к нему, чтобы заметить, как он побледнел, словно простыня. Я хотел подбодрить его, но не мог подобрать слов. Я не мог сделать этого. Даже если как-то доберусь до конца, я не смогу убить Китнисс. Для меня это равносильно смерти и он знал это.

- Мне так жаль, Пит, - быстро пробормотал он. - Я бы вызвался, но Элиза... я не могу.

- Знаю, - ответил я. Я повернулся к сцене и пошел по направлению к ней. Только бы не свалиться, как Хеймитч.

Я встал рядом с Китнисс и начал дожидаться конца церемонии.

Мне стало немножко лучше от мысли, что мы с Китнисс хоть чуть-чуть узнаем друг о друге прежде, чем она умрет. Ну, или я. Она достаточно сильна для того, чтобы победить, если захочет этого.

Как только проиграл гимн Панема, я кое-что себе пообещал. Не важно, что случиться на арене, но я сделаю все возможное, лишь бы сохранить Китнисс жизнь. Даже если я не знаю, как все будет происходить, Китнисс больше всех достойна жизни. И, если говорить начистоту, я не видел смысла в жизни без нее.

Просто прекрасно.


End file.
